


The Price of Salvation

by ChaoticFreedoms



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eden's Gate, Everyone Hates John, Highwaymen, John Lives, John Searches for his Salvation, John isnt a big fan of the deputy, John misses his brothers, John's house is filled with Sinners and he isn't happy about it, Joseph was right, Multi, Other, POV John Seed, Salvation, Watery Mac and Cheese, flashbacks to the past, prosperity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFreedoms/pseuds/ChaoticFreedoms
Summary: That was it. The world was over. Joseph had been right the whole time and here John was, stuck alone, bleeding out in an emergency bunker. His men, his Chosen no doubt were dead and The Deputy should have finished the job. A part of John was happy to be alive but... He had failed and now he would have to live with that failure.Six years, Seven years pass, John wasn't keeping track but the food was basically gone and John needed to leave the bunker. What would await him on the outside and who survived the fatal collapse that everyone else thought wouldn't happen.//AKA -A continuation of Far Cry 5 that answers the question of What if John lived and What if John had found Joseph's Book instead of the Captain of Security.





	1. Failed Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you, everyone, who decided they wanted to read this. This idea has been jumbled up in my head for ages and It feels nice to get it all typed out. Just a few things I would like to point out to everyone before you read this!!
> 
> 1\. I do not /YET/ have a beta reader, I have a few friends who looked it over for blatant spelling mistakes but otherwise, I used Grammarly.
> 
> 2\. I already have some of the second chapter typed out so hopefully with how high my muse is for this we can see a pretty good upload schedule.
> 
> 3\. I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS, It used to be a hobby for me when I was like 16 but I stopped when I left school, This is the first fanfiction I've written since then so please cut me some slack.
> 
> 4\. If you have questions you can ask them in the comments or I use stan Twitter and you can find me @ ChaoticFreedoms If my @ ever changes I will update it across all Fics.
> 
> But on that note... Please Enjoy!! Feedback is always appreciated as long as you are respectful about it!!

**Chapter 1 - Failed Atonement**

John couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the sun, he felt like he had forgotten what fresh air felt like and he couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen another person. His memories of the past were all a blur of chaos. He knew he had been left to die by the deputy, it was only a miracle that he had even survived his plane crash in the first place. The last person he had ever seen before everything went to shit was that stupid rookie deputy, but he wished it was his brother. He didn’t think anyone was gonna see him before he died but of course, he was wrong, the deputy had made the journey to the plane crash. The deputy wouldn’t have even come to the crash site had they not needed his gate key that he always kept around his neck. The key that would liberate all the sinners from his bunker. He remembered the cold look on the deputy’s face as he uttered what he thought would be his last words

_ “What if Joseph is right… What if the world is on the brink.” _

The deputy seemed to think about his words for a moment before deciding not to answer him then they yanked the key from John’s neck and walked away leaving him to succumb to his injuries. Wrath truly was the deputy’s sin. John had passed out, most likely from the loss of blood, after his key was taken but he didn't die. The pain that enveloped his body made it feel like he was on fire though, and oddly enough his men never came to the crash site to even retrieve his body let alone confirm his death. The deputy must have made it quite clear that John was indeed dead or he was causing too much trouble to give them a chance to check. He had no idea how long he had been passed out bleeding by his destroyed plane but when he had finally woken back up the world was in chaos. 

These memories were the last he knew of the world as it once was. When he woke up after god knows how long, it was getting dark and cold. The sky was tinted an angry red of which John had just assumed it was just an anomaly of a sunset, yet the atmosphere of the area just didn’t feel right to him then. John wasn't sure why but he certainly didn’t want to stick around to find out at the time. However, he didn’t have to wait too long before he realized what was happening… It was the collapse just as Joseph had predicted. John winced at the memory of how hard he had to push his beaten body to run when he started to see the world around him being destroyed. He would’ve died had he not found a truck and high tailed it towards his emergency bunker. It wasn't too far and luckily only he knew about it, so he wouldn’t need to worry about anyone else rushing to it. He had it built as a precaution just in case he needed to be in a safe place at a moment's notice such as now.

When John arrived at his bunker the first thing he tried to do was turn on his radio to see if anyone was talking or if any of Eden’s Gate had any sort of message playing over their stations. Though he should have been caring for his wounds, He decided that if he wasn’t dead yet then taking care of his wounds could wait another few minutes while he tried to see if Joseph was still alive. The world outside was a mess and a storm was happening, at least John assumed it was a storm. When he turned the radio on it took him seconds to get to the correct frequency for the Project's station. There was a message playing and John had remembered just how shaken he had been when he heard the pain in Joseph’s voice. Jacob and Faith, number three, maybe four, John stopped keeping track of how many times there had been a new ‘Faith’ brought in to be their ‘sister’. They both had already been taken from Joseph by the deputy and now so had John. Word of John’s ‘death’ had traveled quickly through the valley and Joseph had been struck with grief when he sent out his message hoping to get the deputy’s immediate attention… 

_“Another seal has been opened. My family… my brothers… my sisters... They’ve been taken from me! By a snake in the garden! I thought I knew God’s plan. But I was wrong. I was blind. But now I see. You took my family from me so that I could have yours. We will welcome them with open arms… just as we will welcome you. We will be waiting for you where it all began.”_

Joseph was crying and yelling, of that John was positive. His brother who had given up everything for this project had been mortally wounded by the loss of his family thanks to the snake in their garden and now that the collapse was finally coming to fruition John could do nothing to help him. John had tried to find the microphone somewhere that should have already been attached to his radio but it seemed like a lost cause at this point. The signal down in the bunker was terrible and though John himself had stocked everything in the bunker he thought he would need it seemed like he had forgotten this one item, after all, a microphone wouldn’t be needed if there were no towers were left standing to broadcast any signals for him to speak on in the first place. Regardless of whether he would’ve used the microphone or not John felt full of anger. This was the deputy’s fault, all of it. It was at that moment that John lost his temper, the rage inside him spilling out. While ignoring the stinging and burning pain of his wounds he knocks down a fully stacked pallet of food in rage at himself. 

He had no way to tell anyone that he was okay, his brother would suffer through the collapse believing he had lost everything. After a while, with the world falling to ashes his radio soon cut out, Joseph's message that had been on repeat now no longer filling the silence in his bunker. John calmed himself and looked around, It was a shame that John couldn’t get to his house and grab more of his stuff before this shitstorm happened but this would have to do. Luckily the bunker was stocked to the brim with essentials, mostly food and hygiene and medicinal stuff along with some of his clothes. He had to thank god for the amount of medical supplies that were there. 

Unfortunately what John had first assumed to be a storm proved itself to be a lot worse and his bunker shook as bombs hit the surface above him. This lasted for what seemed like ages and soon John started to block it out so he could care for himself. While the world was on fire above ground John had spent his first month below it tending to his injuries and healing… Alone.

John had plenty of time to think while he was in the bunker. So much time that he re-lived his final day above ground constantly in his head like a broken tape. He tried to think of all the things he could have done differently so he wasn’t alone during the collapse. He would also think of his brothers, John couldn’t forget them even if he tried, they were his saviors and for the longest time, they were his only reason to live. John felt a pang of sadness well up in his chest as he thought of them, he knew Jacob was dead, that rookie deputy had gotten to Jacob before going to John. He knew Jacob would have gone down fighting just as he had throughout his whole life. He fought everybody, his parents, Joseph and himself, their adoptive parents, the wars he fought in Iraq and Afghanistan. He always won those fights, he was a survivor who had lost his purpose and upon being reunited with Joseph and John he found it again only to be defeated by a sinner… The no-good rookie deputy that should have walked away in the first place.

He didn’t know how long exactly he had been in his emergency bunker, John stopped keeping track after a while. He knew radiation from the bombs that had fallen would be damaging to anyone who dared leave the bunkers early so he waited. John could only assume based on the marks he had sliced into the wall and the food that had been depleting that it had been over three years at least. Sometimes when he got bored enough he would go around the bunker and try to recount the lines but it was pointless, he always lost track or got bored before he could count them all. 

One day he got tired of counting the ticks on the walls and he noticed he had little to no food left, he was sure he had stocked up enough non perishables to last him seven years if he could portion everything correctly, but now the food was running out and John was going crazy being trapped by himself in his mind for ages. A part of him wished he had some alcohol down in the bunker. Oh, how he longed for the feeling of some expensive bourbon burning his throat as he downed a whole bottle in a pathetic attempt to block out his thoughts. Joseph would be upset if he was here with him, John didn't even have any alcohol with him but he could already hear his brother berating him in his mind about his previous abuse of the forbidden substance. 

John wanted to leave the bunker. He didn’t know if it was safe to be outside yet but he was going to have to check sooner or later anyway. However, John was battling in his head, memories of the past would flood his mind as he approached the door and it would make John doubt himself. He would have checked sooner but every time John got near the door some of Joseph’s words echoed in his head.

_ “This one shall reach the atonement... or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John.” _

All those years ago John had never gotten the deputy to atone. He had tried his best every time he had gotten his hands on them, he even carved wrath into the sinner's skin but still, they had not atoned for everything they had done. The more John had thought about that one singular fact the more it became clear to him. There was no Eden for him, Joseph had given John one mission and simply put… 

John had failed.


	2. The World Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is quite surprised by the beautiful new world that awaited him outside the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //// Sorry for putting this chapter out again I reread it before going back to the typing I had been doing for chapter three and didn't like it so I added some more stuff to it.////
> 
> I am so sorry that this took so long to put out especially with how short it is!! It will be worth it though to know that I have another story that once I get the okay from the person I'm collaborating with to post it up I will!! PLUS I have a One shot in the works as well!! I've been really busy writing and I can't wait to show you all
> 
> so without further ado here is Chapter Two!!!

John felt like shit, there was basically no food left aside from about two cans of what John called ‘mystery meat’, whatever it was, it was absolutely disgusting. He had maybe 2 water bottles left and he had lost so much weight he was nearly unrecognizable.   
He was already skinny before the collapse but he was also more muscled. He had tried to keep himself together a bit by doing some occasional push-ups and crunches but after a while, he got bored of it.

Perhaps he had not stocked the emergency bunker as well as he thought he should’ve. It certainly didn't help that he very much needed a haircut and shave plus he hadn’t showered or bathed in god knows how long. He had ran out of water for bathing a while ago. He would kill for even a nearby stream to clean himself up so he didn’t feel so filthy.  
The only thing that could be recognized from him was his fancy, albeit messy, clothes and his family's trademark bright blue eyes. Only, John’s eyes weren't so bright as they once were. The time spent in the bunker left alone with only his own thoughts seemed to have drained the life from them, and being beaten by the deputy all those years ago had certainly damaged his pride as well. 

He was a mess and now after waiting till he had nothing left John had no choice but to leave the bunker. He had waited so long that his only options were to leave or starve. The world outside was unknown, but to starve was to die, and John wasn’t sure if he was ready to die yet. After all, The gates to Eden had been closed on him and life after death was unknown to him. He would never admit it to anyone, but it scared John more than anything else ever could.

After a few minutes to ready himself, John felt like he was finally ready to leave the safety of his bunker. He had his 1911 handgun strapped to a holster on his leg and he had an AR-C with a strap on it that he had slung over his shoulder. He had a backpack full of ammo and he even had spare full magazines in his pockets ignoring how they weighed him down. He was not going to risk not having enough ammo out in the new world. After taking a deep breath and making sure he was entirely prepared he stepped towards the bunker hatch. 

The squeal that came from the hatch as John forcibly unlocked and pushed it open was terrible, like that from a horror movie. For a moment John was even scared that the hatch wouldn’t open at all. Luckily after unlocking the hatch and giving it a few good shoves the door opened up, dirt falling off the door to the ground, some even falling into the bunker and John had finally had his first real breath of fresh air in years. 

Well, to put it simply, John had been expecting… less. He had been expecting a destroyed world, even after seven years. Everything he had ever heard about or seen in movies was really what he had been expecting. A part of him was even thinking he would see a world on fire. The appearance of the new world really did prove to be quite different than he had envisioned. It was so full of color and beauty.   
There were flowers everywhere, John wasn’t sure what kind they were but they certainly weren’t Bliss flowers. All the plant life had regrown during his time in the bunker but it was still clear, the land wasn’t the same as it once was. There was a lake nearby and if memory serves John right, he didn’t remember any bodies of water being so close to his bunker. It was so clear and beautiful outside, the sun was up and reflecting off the crystalline water sending rays of run into John’s eyes. It made him miss his sunglasses.

Thinking of the things he had been missing made him think of home, His ranch. He wondered if it had withstood the collapse, he was certainly hoping it had. If it was still in one piece then there would be stuff there he needed... and wanted. Plus as a precaution, there was a small hidden bunker under the house, not as big as the one he had spent the past few years in but it was big enough to store quite a bit of nonperishable food which is exactly what John had used it for. Joseph had insisted that the bunker be put to a practical use rather than what John had initially built the bunker for. Luckily for him, even if someone had gone to his house they wouldn’t have been able to get into the food stash. There was a coded door to get into it powered by quite a lot of batteries and well if that didn't work there was a key to the door which of course John had on him.... Also in order to get into the bunker you’d need to know where the door was too. It wasn’t exactly easy to get to in John’s opinion.

The old Seed Ranch, if it was even still standing, was probably a good three hours or more walk away from John’s emergency bunker. It was probably around two or three in the afternoon but even still John didn’t immediately start his journey. He was still taking everything in. It was so intriguing and new. He felt like a small child let outside for the first time in his life. He could hear the birds chirping and taking to the skies all around him. Wildlife clearly had plenty of time to recover from the collapse and without so many people hunting there was quite an abundance of wild animals everywhere. John couldn’t believe it, Was this the new world Joseph had promised everyone? And where was Joseph now?

Thinking of Joseph had left John feeling sick, he missed him but he had no right to see him. Joseph would be in Eden’s Gate, and John would have no way to enter. He knew some of the plans that were supposed to go into effect after the collapse but he had no idea if anyone would still be going by them. The area around himself currently seemed fine but John didn’t know about any other place in the county or its condition. His best bet was to try and find more people, preferably Eden’s Gate members who had yet to find Joseph. If anyone from the resistance found him they would most likely shoot him on sight. He thought about trying to find people at his old bunker that the deputy had destroyed, there was a chance people had still tried to take refuge there but John needed to go to his house first. Who knows maybe he would find people at his house even though he really hoped not. His house was his one place of privacy while he was a part of Eden’s Gate, sure he had some guards but they stayed outside and they always stayed silent. He hadn’t had many friends outside Eden’s Gate before the collapse and he was 90 percent sure everyone who saw him at this point would just want him dead. John sighed and pushed the thought from his head, he should be walking not reminiscing of the past and thinking about his enemies, so with that in mind, John started his long trek to the Seed Ranch, his home. 

The walk was a bit more eventful than John expected it to be. The animals that roamed this new world weren't quite what John would call normal. The deer he saw were nearly pure white, the caribou had bright red antlers almost as though they had been painted that way. It reminded John of Jacobs wolves, his judges with their painted red crosses across their faces. Most of all it reminded John of Jacob himself. He had liked the color red quite a bit, splashing the color on everything he owned. John had even been nice enough to get Jacob his own plane, making sure it was the bright signature red color that his oldest brother had loved so much. He remembered the day he had brought Jacob to see it for the first time. Jacob wasn't a very emotional man, none of them were. Their pasts made it hard for them to even want to show anyone their true feelings, but on that day. Jacob had smiled at John, patting his back approvingly as he thanked the other for the gift. He also remembered the day he had heard the damn deputy had stolen the plane, used it to shoot out his giant ‘Yes’ sign then shot out the giant Joseph statue. That had been an angry day for all three of the Seed brothers. It was a day John would remember for the rest of his life.

Thinking about Jacob had slowed his walk down quite a bit but after approximately two hours of walking, John could see the land where Nick Rye had his own runway and Aviation area. That meant he had to be close to his own home. Nick Rye had been his neighbor before all this had happened. Despite how idiotic the man had been John could admit that before Eden’s Gate had become so controlling of everything Nick had been one of Johns only friends. Their love of Planes drawing the two together despite their many differences. It made John wonder if the Rye’s had survived the collapse but he didn’t linger on the thought long.

Nick Rye was an idiot who had refused to leave when John warned him too then he refused to atone for his sins and join Eden’s Gate. The land was deadly quiet which made John believe that the Rye’s had not survived the collapse so he continued on walking until he could see the long area of land that used to be his runway. Now it was more of a grassy field littered with pink and white flowers. At least John knew now that he had been walking in the correct direction. John walks out of the trees he was in and onto the field, he knew if he followed the runway back it should bring him to his hangar and in turn his house. He wondered how much of it was still standing, he purposefully made sure the house had more support beams and columns than it would ever need in hopes it would survive the collapse.   
Perhaps some god was looking out for John he thought as he walked towards his house. Well… Just because the doors to Eden were closed to him that didn’t mean he was entirely abandoned by God right? 

The house was still nice, It was damaged for sure but it was still standing, which John was quite thankful for. John had his handgun out unsure of what he would find upon entering the house, after all, it was one of the few standing structures left in Hope County from what John could tell. The door was cracked open which seemed odd to John but he held his gun tighter in one hand as he slowly pushed the door open and started to slowly walk inside.

Damn… It was a mess, thoroughly ransacked by someone probably looking for supplies. Something was off though. There wasn’t much dust on anything yet and after a few moments of silence, it sounded like someone was currently in the house. Whoever it was, they were attempting to be quiet but if John had to guess he would assume whoever was here, they were upstairs. His bedroom was upstairs and he really wanted to go up there. What a shame, John was hoping he wouldn’t have to waste any ammo yet. Though, maybe he didn’t need too if he stayed hidden long enough perhaps whoever was here would leave soon. Once gone John wouldn’t have to worry about wasting any ammo and he could open his food storage and hopefully have an actual meal. 

That thought, however, was cut short as the footsteps from upstairs were surely making their way back to the staircase to come downstairs to where John was currently standing. Great, he needed to move and move fast. John knew the house like the back of his hand and he quickly went over to one of his closets, stepping into it and taking a deep breath. He hated this, hiding as though he was the prey, he much rather preferred it the other way around. After all, this was his house. Everything inside it was his and he felt possessive over it all.  
Out of vast curiosity, he kept the door cracked slightly wanting to see if he knew who was in his house. Would it be a member of Eden’s Gate or someone from the resistance, whoever they were John didn’t want them here. When the person finally got down the stairs and to a spot where John could finally see him John was practically hissing in anger. 

There was a Sinner in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess the chapter wasn't as short as I thought it would be but I also typed more after I pasted the chapter in AO3 to post it.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated!!
> 
> Also, keep leaving comments!! It makes my day!! 
> 
> Everyone!! Guess whos in the house!!! Comment who you think it is, there will be a confrontation in the next chapter!!
> 
> I just put out another story!! Linked Below!! Read this one for me and give me some feedback... This is a John and Jacob Brotherly fic where John is the one who finds Jacob in the homeless shelter and Joseph has yet to be found.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080307

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can ask questions in the comments or @ ChaoticFreedoms on Twitter... Its a chaotic stan twitter account though so the content and random memes happen more often than not.


End file.
